


Archangel Confession

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Michael, while possessing Dean, confesses one of Dean's dirty secrets.





	Archangel Confession

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of PTSD and associated difficulties like nightmares etc. No smut. Lots of angst.

Pairing: Michael!Dean and Castiel

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1532

Summary: Michael drops a bomb while occupying Dean's body

Warnings: Descriptions of injuries, mentions of PTSD and associated complications like nightmares, panic attacks, etc. No smut (yet). Lots of angst.

A/N: Ok so I seriously meant this to go a different sort of much more sexy way. However, I was listening to opera at the time and it went full on angst. I'm sorry. If anyone cares for a sequel there will probably be smut in it just because I'm me and I can't do all angst unless it goes full trigger warning.

 

Sunlight streamed through the stained glass of the cathedral as the doors of the sacristy burst open, admitting a bruised and broken Castiel. He fled to the front of the church, flinging himself down upon the steps to the altar, breathing hard and clutching a bleeding wound in his side. He turned back as booming footsteps echoed behind him and a familliar throat laughed in an unfamiliar tone. 

The man that entered was wearing a very dapper, if slightly out of fashion, brown suit. He was tall with sandy blond hair, frerckles, and green eyes. In fact, anyone else would recognize him as Dean Winchester, but Castiel could see the truth shining out of his best friends eyes. The archangel Michael had completely overthrown Dean and now occupied his body, his angelic Grace glowing bright blue out of the once green gaze.

"Honestly Castiel," the archangel tsked. "For four months you've been dogging my steps and you thought this would go any other way?" He stepped up and casually kicked at Cas as he lay on the floor.

"Look at you. Pathetic. My Castiel was a pillar of strength, a model angel. You are barely more than the Winchesters lap dog. I shouldn't even soil my hands with you."

Then MIchael leaned in, sneering, and paused. For a moment there was surprise on his face before it transformed into something truly terrifying. He knelt next to Castiel and grabbed him by the hair, pulling the abused angels face close despite his struggles to be free of his brothers grip.

"Oh but this is worthy of my Castiel. He *wants* you. I can see into Dean's mind. He's wanted you for a long time, Dean has. Ironic that you should find out now, from me, when you'll never have a chance of being together. So just for that consider yourself saved Castiel. For the sake of Dean Winchesters unrequited love for you I'm going to spare your life today."

With a rough motion Michael released his hold on Cas' head and swept out of the church. Castiel was left crumpled on the steps of the altar, still bleeding. For a few moments he was confused, until it finally sank in. Dean loved him. His Dean. Dean, who he'd given up everything for years ago, was carrying love in his heart, and Cas had never known. Castiel sat there and wept for all the lost moments they could have shared if only they had been honest with each other sooner. He vowed then and there that Michael would not, could not, be correct. He would get his Dean back, and that love would be requited. It had to be.

In the end it was Dean's love for Sam that gave him the strength to overcome enough of Michael's control to evict the archangel. Michael jumped into the nearest host it could find. Weakened as he was, it took very little effort to dispatch him. Finally, after nearly 2 years of fighting tooth and nail They were free of the threat of Michael and his armies. The remainder of the angels that Michael had brought with him to conquer this earth were given the choice of returning to their own world or repopulating Heaven here. Most of them chose to stay. This was one time when Castiel did not protest Naomi and her rather unorthodox methods of ensuring loyalty. He really only had one concern.

Dean.

Dean hadn't come back from dealing with Michael unscathed. Saying he had more than the usual amount of Winchester PTSD was an understatement. He remembered everything that had happened to him. Michael did not do him the kindness of keeping him walled off from what was going on. No, the archangel had given Dean a front row seat to everything that his body was being used for, everything Michael was doing to his world and his people. Dean watched torture and murder and wholesale destruction enough to make even the most hardened of psychopaths sick. He had nightmares and screaming rages, even weeping panic attacks where the slightest contact could cause him pain.

Castiel stayed with him the most. He seemed calmer around the quiet angel, for all that it was Sammy who broke Michael's hold. Dean would lay still for hours, curled in on himself, and Cas would just sit there with him. Neither would speak, but Cas could hear the memories washing through Dean's mind. Slowly, softly, he would reach out and touch Dean's hand. Dean wouldn't move away, and for awhile Cas could soothe his thoughts and Dean would actually sleep until the nightmares took over. At least he no longer had weapons in his room. They'd learned the hard way that they needed to remove them after he'd emptied a clip through his bedroom door.

Cas knew they were making progress the day Dean actively took his hand and clutched it to his chest, laying a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Cas looked at Dean in surprise and Dean blinked at him, kind of awkwardly. He cleared his throat, trying to adopt a nonchalant tone.

"Oh come on Cas. It's not like you don't know."

"I do know," Cas replied. "But I'd never push. You should know that I am always, first and foremost, your friend."

"I know Cas, but still," Dean said. "You know I know everything that Michael did, including telling you about my feelings. How can you just sit here with me day by day and not at least bring it up?"

"Because YOU'VE never spoken to me of it. It was not for me to address what Michael divulged if it was not something you were willing toconfess yourself. You must have held onto the knowledge of your feeligns for a very long time. I don't understand why, but I understand that you did and so I wouldn't bring it up until you asked me about it. I didn't think you were ready."

"And I may not be ready, but I'm doing it anyways. Cas, I love you. I've loved you for years. Can you forgive me not telling you?"

"Not to make this a chick-flick moment, as you so often put it, but I will only forgive you if you'll do me the same courtesy. I also have had feelings for you for a very long time. I did not tell you because I feared rejection. You've never given any indication that you were interested in males. I know to humans the vessel makes a difference. I, owever, have no sexual preferences. I love you for you, not your body. I will to continue to love youlong after you have lost corporeal form. I can only hopeyou feel the same, otherwise the confession is rather foolish of me."

This was probably the longest speech Castiel had ever made to Dean, and it was full of feelings Dean never dreamed the angel could have, especially for him. The green eyed Hunter was unsure what he should do at this point, so he took a breath and asked for what he wanted.

"Kiss me," he said simply.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Dean verified.

Casa nodded and leaned in. Very softlyhe brushed his lips across Dena's, taking the time to feel that pillowy plushness that had always so distracted him. Dean had a habit of licking his lips that always drove Cas to distraction. He'd imagined what it would feel like tokiss Dean, and the reality was better than he imagined. The kiss was almost innocent, and Cas pulled back before he really wanted to to check on Dean.

"That's it?" The HUnter asked. "Years we've waited and that's all you give me? Come onCas. I know you can do better. Kiss me for real."

This time Dean leaned in as Cas did and their lips met firmly, nibbling and sucking on lips until Cas opened his mouth in a gasp and Dean toook advantage, sliding his tongue in. Cas moaned into the kiss and he could feel Dean smile as the kiss continued. They only broke apart to breathe. Despite not using his hands on the angel, Dean noticed that his haoir was even more rumpled than before. He wondered if the angels hair somehow responded to mood, and that's why he sometimes looked more dishevelled than others. Dean had always assumed it was from the flying, but it could be this.

"That's better. Don't make me wait ten years for the next one, ok?" Dean grinned at Cas who gave a shy smile back.

"Yes, Dean."


End file.
